


Fight For Us. All For Us.

by ZaydaBeta99



Series: Rue and Rue [1]
Category: Euphoria (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drug Abuse, F/F, Hope, Overdose, Rules, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23324101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaydaBeta99/pseuds/ZaydaBeta99
Summary: After the events of "And Salt the Earth Beneath You", Rue Bennett makes a decision that puts her in the hospital. Now, She, a younger version of herself, and Jules must find away to convince her to fight, to make it out of this alive. She is, after all, running on borrowed time.
Relationships: Ali & Rue Bennett, Gia Bennett & Rue Bennett, Leslie Bennett & Rue Bennett, Rue Bennett/Jules Vaughn
Series: Rue and Rue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1677355
Kudos: 29





	1. Despair

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the Euphoria characters. This fic mentions substance abuse and overdose. Please do not read if this triggers you.

The world was spinning. Nothing was clear. Right and wrong? The line was blurred. Her anchor was gone. _Jules_ was gone. Her thoughts were running through her head so fast that she didn’t even know what they were. Her mind was so far from her body, she only knew that her feet were moving, any sense of direction out the window.

Her breathing was labored; her eyes were bloodshot. She looked like she had been to Hell and back. But, when your best friend leaves you, you will find that they it indeed seems like going through Hell and back. But Rue thought she wasn’t going to make it. She didn’t think she was going to make it back.

Rue found herself turning into her driveway, and she was immediately thankful that her mother was working the graveyard shift. She wasn’t sure where Gia was, but based on the lack of light in the house, she assumed that she too was out.

As soon as Rue made it inside, she made for a beeline for her room, immediately stripping off the formal clothes. They reminded her too much of Jules. As soon as they were off, she threw them across the room, proceeding to tear her closet out until she found the maroon hoodie she was looking for.

Her Dad’s hoodie.

Most people thought that thing was a piece of junk, but not her. Nobody quite understood. This was what he wore all the time. Before he was bedridden, before he was diagnosed.

Before her addiction.

This sweater was the last part of the (somewhat) normal life she had. And she’d be damned if she were to throw it out, per request of previous “friends”.

She threw on the hoodie, and it immediately swallowed her. And while this hoodie usually gave her the comfort she needed, it just wouldn’t suffice this time.

She yanked on some jeans and immediately went to search for what she needed. She almost flipped her mattress over, looking for her remedy.

She spotted a stray pill in the corner, and sent god a tiny prayer of thanks. Maybe this was his way of making it up to her from the hospital.

Her muscles took over as her eyes glazed. Was she really going to throw away what she had? Sobriety for 3 months. _3 whole fucking months!_ Did she really want to throw that all away?

Well, here the problem. When you are in an anxiety attack, you don’t really think straight.

So, once she was done crushing up the pill, she snorted the whole goddamn thing. And the effects hit immediately. She felt at peace, with one song stuck in her head.

_Oooh, da da da all for usss_

_La da da-_

“Rue.”

Rue snapped her head up to the sound of her name. She was expecting Gia, or Leslie, or even fucking Jules more than what she saw.

Sitting on the floor in front of her was a little girl, no more than Gia’s age. She had light brown skin, much like hers, and chocolate brown ringlets, much like hers. Her eyes were hazel, _just like hers._

Did she lock the door? Is that how this little girl, who looked _really_ familiar got here? Maybe she needed help, goddamn she should have paid more attention and taken the pill after…

”Can I help you?” She asked. She was surprised how she wasn’t slurring. The pill usually would have taken effect by now.

“You mean you seriously don’t recognize me?” The girl quipped. Rue raised an eyebrow.

“I mean, no, not really. Also you are technically trespassing-“ Rue shot back before she was cut off.

“Well, I mean, it makes sense that you don’t recognize me. You were usually so high that you couldn’t even see the mirror.” The girl said nonchalantly. Rue was getting impatient.

“Listen here, I’m really not in the mood for this-“ Rue started again.

“No, _you_ listen here. I am you. Well, 14-year-old you. And you are in deep shit.” The girl spat. And as if on cue, Gia was in the doorway. And she was…crying?

Rue quickly jumped up, asking GIa what happened, and hugged her.

Well, tried to.

Gia looked right past Rue, onto the bed. And when Rue went to hug her little sister, she fell right through her. After sitting up, her blood ran cold.

Gia was sitting next to her. On the bed.

Rue was laying on the bed, convulsing, her vomit surrounding her. Her eyes were open, staring at nothing. Gia was on the phone, screaming to the paramedics on the other side while rummaging through Rue’s side table for Narcan. Rue sat on the floor in shock, before turning her head to the mini her.

“What the hell is going on?”

The girl shrugged. “You overdosed. Again.” She said as if it was nothing.

“I got that. I mean what the _hell_ am I doing _outside of me?!_ ” Rue shrieked. “This did not happen last time so _please_ put your shitty attitude aside and tell me what the _fuck_ is going on!”

The girl sighed before getting up.

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” She asked with a cocked eyebrow. Rue was stuck on the floor, exasperatedly looking between her, Gia, and the girl. Her eyes were panicked.

“Rue,” She started, wringing her hands, “You’re dying"


	2. Confusion and Consternation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do not own any Euphoria character. This chapter contains mentions of substance abuse and overdose. Please do not read if you have these triggers.

_“Rue, you’re dying”_

Rue couldn’t breathe. She was dying? Surely, it wasn’t true. She was just really high, she wasn’t dying.

Or was she?

Rue sat in shock as the paramedics came in, strapping her limp body to a gurney before rushing out of the house. She followed them into the ambulance, leaving Gia and Little Rue behind. She sat with them in the ambulance, staring in awe at her body. Only then did she realize.

_I don't feel high._

_This shit is really happening._

Only in her hospital room did she gain her senses.

She looked at herself. Being kept alive by the machines. Her normally brown skin was pale, her eyes sunken into her head. She knew she was fighting, but she was fighting a fight that she was meant to lose. She knew she wasn’t going to fight for herself for much longer. She knew she needed someone to fight for.

_Jules. I gotta find Jules_

“Yeah, you do.” A voice said behind her. Once again, the ominous girl was there.

Rue turned around to her. “Can you please tell me what’s going on?” She croaked out, her throat coated with tears.

“Well, to be honest, I don’t know. I just know that I can’t let you die, I guess.” She shrugged, gently tugging the older version of herself out the door. Little Rue had taken Big Rue’s bike to get there.

The girl pitied the older girl. I mean, sure, they were the same person, but this really opened the young Rue's eyes. She never had to experience what her sister, or mother, or friends had to when they dealt with her. She made a mental note to make sure to thank them if they figured this whole thing out.

“Where to?” The girl asked.

“The train station. We have to go to the train station.”

* * *

Jules felt really fuckin bad. All she could think about was Rue. The scene played out in front of her. Rue, crying, obviously terrified of what might happen. And Jules, pushing her, telling her that it will be ok.

What a lie.

Jules had the scene on repeat, burning the image of Rue in her head.

Oh how she fucked up.

She was currently sitting on the train, head against the window. And she honestly didn’t know what the fuck she was going to do.

On the one hand, Jules knew that Rue wasn’t going to be ok. She saw it in her eyes. To what extent, she did not know. She just knew, it wasn’t going to be good.

On the other hand, do you know how hard it is to be responsible for a person. To give them a reason to live? Every time someone mentioned how “She was the reason Rue was doing so well”, she wanted to throw up.

Rue relied on routine and steadiness, while Jules thrived on chaos.

Jules knew that they weren’t going to end well.

She just didn’t know that it would be a gigantic bomb when she got the call from Rue’s phone.

“Rue? Oh my god Rue I am so sorry-“

“Jules? Can you please get to the hospital quick?” Gia’s tiny voice squeaked over the line.

“Gia? Where’s Rue? What’s wrong?”

“Jules, Rue just overdosed. And things aren’t looking good this time” Gia managed to say before hanging up. Jules blood ran cold.

Had Jules really done this?

Was this really all Jules's fault?

_I shouldn't have pushed her._

_I shouldn't have agreed to the idea._

_What is wrong with you Jules?!_

Jules let herself momentarily spiral before getting a hold of herself.

_Get it together. You can't be of any help like this._

Jules bought a ticket back home with the little money she had left.

This was her fault. She had to fix this shit-storm.

* * *

They sat on the bench of the train platform, waiting. Little Rue was a bit skeptical.

“I don’t see why we are waiting. We don’t know if she is gonna come back.” The girl said, earning a glare from the older girl.

“Look, I just know that she’s coming back, ok? It’s just a gut feeling. Plus, I know her better than you ever will.” She spat coldly. Little Rue visibly winced before shrink into her seat. She waited a minute before speaking.

“I overdosed, you know.” She spoke quietly. This earned the attention of the teenager. “Think of it as a parallel universe. Everything is the same, except one time, I take too much. Gia was almost 11 when she found me. I was 4 days away from being 15.” She paused for a moment, attempting to swallow the lump in her throat. “I was pronounced brain dead after 2 days in the hospital. I don’t really know why I’m here, I really don’t. But I think that if I help you, we’ll both get a second chance at life. Or, in your case, 3rd.” She finished, starting to shake as tears slipped out of her eyes. The older girl took no hesitation into embracing the kid. She didn’t know what to say, but she knew that her being there was enough, even though they were both basically dead.

And then a train pulled up.

And as to Rue’s prediction, a platinum blonde haired girl stepped off the train, eyes puffy and red. Rue ran over to her before she could remember that Jules couldn’t see her or touch her.

But Jules’s reaction said differently.

“Rue? What’s going on? Gia said you ODed! Is this some sort of sick prank to get me back home?!” Jules said, obviously upset. And then she noticed the girl right next to her. “Rue, who is this? Your cousin or something? She looks a lot like you.”

Rue took a moment before saying anything.

“Jules, this is me at age 14, and right now, I’m in the hospital, dying.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2! Thank you for the kudos on my last chapter!  
> Please comment any critiques or suggestions!  
> Thanks  
> Zayda


	3. Revolutions and Comprehensions

Jules could not believe the story. Not one bit. So that is how she found herself biking alongside Rue- no, _The Rue’s_ according to their bullshit story- to the hospital.

Let’s just say that Jules believed it when she was in the hospital room with teary eyed Bennetts’ and 3 different Rues.

“Ok, don’t talk to me now because otherwise you will look like a _complete_ psychopath, but I think I need your help. I know I’m on borrowed time, and fighting a fight that I _will_ lose. I know I need to start doing things for myself, but right now is not the time.” Rue said, carefully lying next to her body. Little Rue sat down on the side of the bed, giving Jules a reassuring look.

Jules hesitant sat down on the chair next to Rue’s bed, taking a slender hand. She almost dropped it at how cold it was.

“Rue, I know you feel like you can’t win, but I know you can. _You_ know you can. Please, come back. I know you Rue, you’re a fighter. Just please come back to me. I love you.” Jules said, gently kissing the back of Rue’s hand.

And there it was. The slight twitch of her eyebrow. Unfortunately, it came as soon as it left, leaving Jules at a loss.

“Rue, I don’t think you can hear me. You’re too far gone.” Jules whimpered quietly so that only the Rue’s could hear. Big Rue sat here for a minute, eyes wide, before she abruptly left, leaving Jules to breakdown into Rue’s lifeless arm, and little Rue in despair.

* * *

She couldn’t breathe. This hospital didn’t have enough oxygen. She needed to get out.

As Rue burst through the doors of the hospital, she saw a familiar face.

_Ali_

Ali was staring at her, a knowing look on his face.

“Wait, can you see me?” She breathed.

“Yes, young blood. I can see you, and I can smell the deep shit you’re in from a mile away.” He quipped. She broke down, arms flailing and tone snappish.

“Ali, I’m _dying_ in there. What the hell am I gonna do? I’m to weak to fight for myself. I just want to get back to my life and-“

“Right there.” Ali said, pointing his cigarette at her.

“What?”

“ _You want to get back to your life._ If that isn’t something that you want for yourself, I don’t know what it is. Listen kid, remember when you called me for the first time? You did that for _you._ Not that Jules girl, not for your family, but for you. You gotta learn it’s ok to be a little selfish. I know you still got a little fight left in you, so go in there and kick this OD’s ass.” Ali lectured, a smirk on his face and a glimmer of hope in his eyes. She smiled at him.

“I hope you know that if you just saved my life, I’m totally taking you out for waffles.” She laughed, a tear running down her cheek. Ali just nodded before motioning for her to go back into the hospital. She was met by the younger version of herself halfway to her room.

“Rue! You have to hurry and do something! They’re going to take you off of life support!” She sobbed. Rue immediately ran to her room, praying to God to give her just a little more time, just a little. She ran down to her side, sobbing as she recited what Ali told her.

“Rue, you know that deep down you want this for yourself. For us. I am you, and you are me. I am begging you, _fight. Not for Jules, not for mom, not for Gia. But for us. All for us._ ” She whispered quietly.

And then the heart monitor came to life.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, first a quick backstory:  
> I was cleaning the kitchen, dreaming about meeting Zendaya, when the idea of a kid Rue schooling the current Rue occured to me. It, however, did not occur to me as a fic, but as a real thing in the show. And I was acting as the kid Rue, being as apparently to everyone I meet, "You kinda look like Zendaya."  
> I think I will be toying around with the idea of the tiny Rue in different storylines.  
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! Thanks!  
> Zayda  
> PS: Tell me when Y'all want the next chapter bc it ready but I'm waiting at least like 3 or 4 days before I post it. I'll post it sooner if you guys want tho


End file.
